Friday the 13th
by Bubblegumhairedmonster
Summary: Based on the yaoi manga, Katekyo, Shirosaki runs into troubles with  the guy he likes, his tutor! Read and laugh as Shiro gets swept away by the tsunami of love ! Warning: OOCness


***sigh* So I was gonna finish this on Friday the 13th but then it leaked into Saturday the 14th. This fic has NOTHING to do with the day. At all. **

**Because Shirosaki has no number associated with him (other than zero), there is no such thing as ShiroIchi day. So I made Friday the 13th into ShiroIchi day~! I realize that there might be different ideas, but this is mine. Don't criticize it. That's rude.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs solely to its creator, Kubo Tite. The yaoi manga that this fic is based on, Katekyo, also belongs solely to its creator, Moegi Yuu.**

**Warning: a horrible, horrible ending; an overdose of page breaks**

"Hell, no!"

Tensa sighed as Shirosaki continued to curse profusely at him and the prospect of getting a tutor. Shirosaki's grades have been dropping at a fast rate and, soon, there won't be anymore time left to nurse it back to a passing grade.

The dark haired man looked at his foster son with a stern look on his tired eyes. "_Shi. Ro. Sa. Ki. Zan. Get. Su._" He enunciated each syllable threateningly. Shirosaki gulped.

"FINE! Fine", Shirosaki gave up and stomped up to his room grumbling about "scary, old men" leaving Tensa satisfied that his powers as an elder haven't worn out yet.

He turned to the phone and dialed a number with practiced speed. Tensa knew exactly who should be his son's tutor.

"Ah, hello? Isshin! Yes, remember that one debt that you owed me? I know what you can do for me..."

* * *

><p>Shirosaki looked at his paper with indifference. Another D. He sighed putting his test back of his desk. Today is the day he would get to meet his new tutor, he thought as he rested his chin on his hand looking outside at the cherry blossoms that had just began growing.<p>

"Zangetsu Shirosaki. Please meet me after class." The teacher called out and said teen only looked at the teacher, Mr. Aizen, in acknowledgment.

After class, Shirosaki grimaced when he caught sight of his teacher tapping his fingers on the desk waiting patiently. He took his sweet time getting to his inevitable fate.

"I think you know why I called you, Zangetsu-kun", Aizen smiled sending shudders down his back.

"Yeah. Now that we know what my flaws are, can I go? I haveta meet my new tutor." The teacher looked a bit taken aback.

"A _tutor_?" He asked disbelievingly. Then, another cold-blooded smile slipped on his face again. "I do hope that this will affect your grades in a _good_ way then", he said stressing the "good" as if he didn't believe in tutors. Shirosaki grit his teeth to prevent himself from swearing at the teacher and receiving another detention. He couldn't afford to get anymore detentions, especially with his grades at such a sad state.

"Excuse me, but I really have to go", Shirosaki bit out as politely as he possibly could. Aizen's smile just got wider.

"Yes, you wouldn't want to keep your _tutor_ waiting." The albino just bowed stiffly before leaving.

While ranting to himself, he walked to his home a bit slower than his usual pace. He didn't know what that teacher's problem was with tutors! This just another thing to add to his fucking list of his prejudices.

Someone chose that moment to practically run into the still grumbling Shirosaki. He fell harshly to the gravely ground.

"What the fu-" He was about to punch the person that pushed him down, used to people giving him shit for his looks, when gold on black eyes caught sight of orange and brown and, just as suddenly, the colors were torn from his vision. The man apologized with a velvet voice before he quickly picked himself up. Shirosaki watched the man curse a bit as he continued running in a hurry.

He observed the attractive man as long as he could before the other ran completely from sight. The stranger had a lithe form like his own and long fingers that curled tightly to the thin, paperback books that he carried. He wore a long-sleeved sweater and skinny jeans that clung to his legs that seemed to stretch a mile.

_Maybe this man was his tutor?_, he hoped in his mind as he realized that the man was running in the direction of his house.

* * *

><p>Shirosaki smiled. On the <em>inside <em>of course. He didn't want to let his dad know just yet that it was a good idea to get a hot tutor. A hot, orange-haired tutor. Shit. Fucking hair fetish. And this was the same sexy guy that he, literally, ran into half an hour ago.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Your dad's friends with my old man...", Ichigo smiled, and held out his hand. The other took it and shivered when the close contact sent electric sparks through his body. Uncharacteristically, Shirosaki took a shallow shuddering breath before he took note of every detail of the man in from of him. Brown honey eyes. Tan skin. A scowl. A small smirk as if he knew that he was checking him out.

"Uh...! Shirosaki Zangetsu. Nice ta meet cha", he fumbled a bit, caught red-handed. Ichigo laughed throwing his head back, and it sent shivers down the albino's back.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm here to help you out with your school work., but I think you know that already", Shirosaki nodded, "I thought so. So let's see your homework for now to see how far you are."

Shirosaki winced but, nevertheless, he pulled out his text book and a notebook, pulled it to his latest assignment, and gave it to Ichigo. Said man took the items and looked over it, giving a little "Ah~". The albino waited nervously fidgiting for the ultimate question.

"So, Shirosaki-san, may I see your latest test?" Stiffly, he obeyed and pulled out the test that he had received from Aizen that day which proudly brandished a large "F" on it.

Ichigo was speechless. As a college student, he understood the harsh reality of high school, but this was something that crossed the line of not paying attention and being unable to do the work completely. He sighed. So much work.

Ichigo turned and gave Shirosaki a smile that made his heart rate speed up a bit. At the tutor's next words, his heart rate speed up some more for a totally different reason.

"Let's start with the basics."

* * *

><p>Time had passed by and, thanks to Ichigo, his grade were gradually rising.<p>

Shirosaki learned that Ichigo was a scholarship student at a famous university where scholarships were extremely rare. His father and Zangetsu have been old friends since college, and that Ichigo's mother died in an accident when he was young.

The teaching was really good too. He even managed to memorize some shit that he didn't even need to know. Aizen had been thoroughly shocked when a "B" turned up instead of an "F" on one for his tests, but his cold mask covered his face well enough so that he couldn't get any entertainment out of seeing the hubris man get ruffled.

He thought about the orange-haired man. Often, he would find himself staring at tan fingers as it gripped the pencil instead of watching what he was saying. Ichigo's brow would furrow in concentration, more than it would when he had his natural scowl on that Shirosaki personally found very endearing.

They got along easier than the albino had predicted, and the two would always go off into a playful banter that seemed to always end with Shirosaki blushing. However, no matter how much they flirted Ichigo always managed to get him on task and engrave each lesson into his brain.

Therein lies the problem. Shirosaki's grades were increasing at a rapid pace and, at this rate, Ichigo was in danger of stopping the tutoring.

He sighed feeling depressed as he made his way back home.

"I'm ho-" he froze midsentence at the sight of his tutor standing in the middle of his house with nothing on but a pair of jeans. He ran his eyes over toned abs and smooth tan skin. Ichigo had a lustful gaze to his eyes and, to Shirosaki's dismay/delight, began to approach the high school student like predator hunting prey.

"I-Ichi-sensei...?" he stuttered when long fingers touched his chest and slid it south, making Shirosaki shiver. "Wa-wait", He tried protesting, but it proved fruitless because Ichigo showed no indication of listening or wanting to listen. The college student pressed cool lips on to his heated skin, and that single act sent fire rushing down to his groin.

"You naughty student~" Ichigo husked into his ear, his breath blowing at it.

"WAIT! STOP IT!" Shirosaki shouted.

"...Zangetsu-kun. I would appreciate it if you would _please_ listen to my lectures." Said teen jumped when he realized that he had been sleeping in class. Kyoraku-sensei, the history teacher, looked at him with a pout.

"Tsk", he sucked on his teeth in irritation to cover his embarrassment. _Oh my god. I-I just had a wet dream about my tutor. IN CLASS, _he blushed.

* * *

><p>It was like a lightning bolt to his head. The idea stuck him so hard that he was sure that the vocabulary that he learned ten minutes ago were gone.<p>

Shirosaki had been in the middle of a test and, because of Ichigo, he knew all of the answers. Grinning, he hummed as he took his eraser and began to erase all of the answers that he had written down.

_Ichi-sensei won't go away if don't know any of the answers, right? _He hummed to himself.

* * *

><p>"You're late, Shiro", Ichigo looked at him curiously, "This isn't something that you usually do. What happened?"<p>

"I was running and a banana fell onto the road, and I slipped and fell", Shirosaki lied looking away. His tutor only looked at him suspiciously.

In reality, he got pulled behind by Aizen again for a firm scolding for handing in a "bad" test paper.

"Let's see your test. You took one, right? That's what you told me yesterday." Ichigo held out his hand and Shirosaki gulped.

…

"Shirosaki..." Said man studied his feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "It just looks as if you wrote the correct answers and then changed then into wrong answers on purpose."

"..."

"..."

"Shi-" Ichigo started but was interrupted when Shirosaki abruptly stood up in his chair.

"STOP IT!" Ichigo look appalled. "You! That thing that you do with your eyes! It's torturing me!" Shirosaki exploded his pale complexion quickling turning a red color.

"My...oh! Oh~" The orange-haired man's expression went from confused to surprised to very interested. Shirosaki shivered when Ichigo leered at him.

"Shirosaki-ku~n. You're going to have to be specific. What exactly do I do with my eyes?" The tutor smirked making then teen sputter.

Ichigo sat there amused as Shirosaki tried to think of an explanation without embarrassing himself. Slowly, he reached out to Shirosaki and lifted his head up to face him.

"I think", he started watching the other's eyes darkening, "a punishment is in order." Ichigo nipped at him jaw and trailed down torturously. Shirosaki whimpered involuntarily when the university student licked his sensitive nipple.

He chuckled when the nub hardened under his touch. Shirosaki squeezed his eyes shut as the caresses made love to his skin.

"Have you learned your lesson?" The albino's eyes widened and looked at the teasing face in front of him. "Bu~t if you do the same thing again, I might not be able hold back for the next punishment."

"Geh."

"Ah! Speaking of doing that again," Ichigo dug into his bag and pulled out one workbook after another after another. Then, he looked back at Shirosaki and smiled, "To prevent such a thing from happening, you can do all of this by next week!"

"...N...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Should get going", Ichigo said standing up. Shirosaki looked up panicking desperately looking for an excuse for him to stay a while longer, but Ichigo was already almost out the door mumbling something about being late again.<p>

Sighing, he faced the inevitable and got up to see him off. Ichigo shrugged on his jacket, and Shirosaki stared as his muscles rippled from the action. He quickly snapped out of his reverie when the front door clicked open.

"So, I'll see you next we-" Shirosaki was cut off by a loud "ah-ha!" from a strange boy standing right outside his fence.

"I knew that you were going to be here!" The boy was cute and had the face of a middle school student but had the outfit of a high schooler. "'Cause you always talk about a pretty lil albi-" With lightning speed, Ichigo rushed up and covered the boy's mouth with his hand.

"Ahahaha", he chuckled nervously, "This is Hirawa Mirai, one of the other students that I tutor." Shirosaki felt a twinge of possessiveness but covered his discomfort by bowing to Hirawa. Ichigo looked at his watch once before putting his hands on Hirawa's shoulders steering the cute boy away from the fence. "See you next week, Shiro...and Shiro?"

"Yeah?" Shirosaki looked at him curiously. Ichigo turned to make sure that Hirawa was not within hearing distance and whispered, "Keep away from Mirai-kun. Okay?"

"...'Kay." He finally replied frowning.

* * *

><p>"Hello~" Shirosaki turned around and mentally facepalmed. The same guy who he was warned to stay away from had shown up right in front of him the next day.<p>

"Hey." Hirawa looked up at him, clearly asking for entrance into his house. "Do...you wanna come in?" He asked awkwardly. The other boy just beamed at him and pardoned himself as he entered the albino's abode.

He sighed, closed his door, and was about to tell the small boy that he didn't feel well or some kind of a lie that will allow him to cut the visit short only have to boy take him, with surprsing strength, to the ground with Hirawa on top.

"Ne. You like Ichigo, right?" Shirosaki blushed making the boy laugh, "But I don't really get it though. I mean, Ichigo is stubborn, harsh, and over-protective." The albino fumed when the boy began insulting his boyf- ...tutor.

"You're wrong! Sure, he's stubborn, but tha's good. He's not harsh at all and he's jus' watching over people!" Shirosaki yelled starting to thrash around. He froze immediately when Hirawa licked his ear and made his way to his lips. Gold eyes widened and broke off the kiss.

"Stop! St-"

"Mirai." Shirosaki turned to look at Ichigo who had just walked in. _Man, how cliche._

"Awww! But Ichigo! I finally found something that interested me~ How could you!" Hirawa pouted. Ichigo, not buying the act, pulled the boy up by the arm.

"Get out. Go home", Ichigo growled making Shirosaki shiver at the possessive tone. The other boy jumped a bit at the ice in his voice before walking out. The orange-haired man waited until there was the click of the door closing before pushing Shirosaki back down onto the floor.

"I-Ichigo?" He asked hesitantly. Molten brown stared at him until he spoke.

"What did he do to you? Tell me _everything._" Ichigo husked out to him looking him over once more. Shirosaki just shook his head.

"He just kissed me and uh...k-kissed me", he mumbled. Ichigo smirked. Shirosaki jerked when he felt a wet appendage lick the shell of his ear slowly and then nibbling on the lobe. "Wait! H-he didn't do _that_!" He tried protesting, but Ichigo, who was already tracing a path for kiss, would have none of it.

"Mmph!" Ichigo licked on Shirosaki's bottom lip for entrance to which he allowed. He groaned at the taste of Ichigo's tongue caressing his own. Finally, they broke the kiss to gulp some air. Shirosaki whimpered a bit when Ichigo went lower to his nipples. He lapped at them and nibbled until they were swollen and standing tall.

At this point Shirosaki is panting lightly in arousal making embarrassing noises when Ichigo touched a sensitive spot on his body.

The tutor took off his belt and lowered his boxers with his pants revealing his impressive erection. "Ichigo..." Shirosaki murmured. Darkened brown eyes turned to him before he took Shirosaki's cock and sucked on the head lightly. The other's head was thrown back crying out making Ichigo laugh in amusement brought vibrations down his length through his body sending him writhing on the living room floor.

"W-Wait. Bed", The albino whispered. Ichigo stopped and then stood taking the other with him to the bedroom. Shirosaki was lightly thrown onto the soft cushions, and he felt the bed dip as Ichigo crawled onto it.

"What else did he do to you?" Ichigo whispered. Shirosaki flushed.

"No-Nothing! Honest!" He answered. "Ah, well. Shiro-kun could be lying, we'll have to check everywhere, ne?" The albino gasped before silently screaming in ecstasy as Ichigo took him completely into his mouth. "Suck."

He opened his eyes to a set of fingers waiting for him to part his lips. He complied and made sure to cover all the tan appendages in saliva before letting go. With the teen's length still on his mouth, Ichigo swirled one of his fingers around Shirosaki's virgin hole in warning before pushing in making Shirosaki wince with discomfort. Ichigo swallowed around his cock again apology and as a distraction as he pushed another finger into the tight entrance.

"H-Holy...! Ah!" Shirosaki screamed when white pleasure filled his body, "W-wha' was tha- Ah!" He cried out again when Ichigo pressed at the albino's 'love-love button' again watching the other thrash his head in unbearable pleasure.

The tutor felt his balls tighten, and he let go quickly before Shirosaki could cum. He received a delicious glare in return.

"Get ready", Ichigo warned him.

"Get ready for wha-AHH! Ichi...go..." his voice quieted as he concentrated on adjusting to Ichigo's large size. The orange-haired tutor stayed still (with some difficulty) until the albino gave signal to start moving.

He started at a slow rate relishing in the sounds that Shirosaki made along with the dirty squelching noises as he pumped in and out.

"M-more...Faster." Shirosaki's looked at him when he whispered that plea. His gold eyes darkened considerably and his cheeks were flushed from the exertion.

Ichigo complied to his lover moving to his heart's content. Shirosaki arched and screamed in pleasure as Ichigo nailed his prostate with every thrust.

"Ahhn!" The albino moaned when a tan hand curled around his cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts making him pant heavily.

Dark gold eyes widened to impossible proportions and then rolled back as his orgasm hit him like a tsunami. He clenched down on Ichigo without warning, and he cursed as he came in Shirosaki who just groaned weakly at the strange feeling.

They collapsed on to the bed panting.

"Shiro?" Ichigo mumbled out. Said man closed his eyes before let out a weak "hm?" in reply.

"You wanna be my boyfriend?"

"..."

"...so is that a 'come make _love_ to me again'?"

"That's a yes, stupid."

"Oh~ So I guessed right?" Shirosaki just snorted before snuggling into Ichigo firm chest.

"...yes..."


End file.
